You Made Me Pregnant!
by Pii
Summary: Someone blaming Danny for make her pregnant. It ends up with Danny, Tucker, and Sam fighting over to prove he is not wrong. Tucker and Sam become Danny's lawyer. Will they finally prove that Danny is not wrong? One-shot. Sorry bad grammar.


_Hi there! Just a random little one-shot(with revelations) here. Yeah, it's involve an OC, but it's totally random OC with totally random look and random name too, so sorry if one of you similar with her. Nah, enjoy! Sorry bad grammar._

**You Made Me Pregnant!**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Danny Phantom is battling a ghost. The ghost is big, he said he is the greatest hunter of the ghost zone, or known as Skulker. Danny smiled, as he dodging some blasts from Skulker and firing back on him. Under Danny and Skulker, you can see two teenagers standing there. They're known as Sam and Tucker. The two watching their best friend in excitement, then Sam tossed the Fenton Thermos to Danny.

"Danny! This!" Sam yelled.

Danny catch the Fenton Thermos and open it, suck Skulker inside. Skulker screamed before he enters the thermos. "I will get you one day ghost child!" Danny close the thermos, just smiled. Then he floated over Sam and Tucker. "Dude, he never gets bored." Tucker said, half-chuckled. Danny replied with a chuckle too, "Heheh, yeah."

Before Sam could commenting, they heard someone yelled over them. "Hey! You! Finally I found you!"

The trio confused, then headed over the voice. They see a girl, about their age, but maybe a little older. She has long dress, and long curvy hair. Just like Paulina somehow, but she's more weird than her. She looks mad. Danny, Sam, and Tucker both raised an eyebrow. The trio turned into confused look. "Huh?"

"That's you!" she pointed on Danny. Danny look nervous, and confuse in a same time, don't know what to say. "Wh-what?"

"That's you're the one I was looking for!" She said, then she put her hand down. What? What she want to do? Why she acting like that? And why she suddenly burst up into the infamous Danny Phantom? Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. The two looking at Danny, then at the girl. Danny pointing on himself, "…me?" he wonders.

"Yeah, you. You're Danny Phantom. The infamous ghost boy, or known as Inviso-Bill." She said. Danny rolled his eyes, wow, a mad fan. Wonder what's my fault, Danny think. Then he looking at her again. "What… what do you mean? I not understand. What do you want? If you're just a fan then I say thanks but, what's wrong?" Danny ask.

The girl turned into annoyed look. Then back to pointing on him. "YOU! This is YOUR fault! YOU MADE ME PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said in the same time. They looking each other. What? When did Danny-… When did he… and she? Why suddenly she blaming Danny for this.

"Li-listen, I am sure it's a mistake,… I'm…" Danny try to say something, he rolled his eyes. "I am a ghost!" he said, in higher voice. Now with annoyed face, Danny glares on her.

"That's right. Last week when you're battled a ghost, you're beaten up really bad and you're really weak. Then I passed and I helped you. I brought you to my house, then treat you nicely. But then, after you left,… I AM PREGNANT! I bet this is because of you! You stupid ghost boy!" She yelled, pointing on Danny's face. Danny's sweats dropped then he say something.

"Hey,… calm down, calm down… what did you say…? I, make you pregnant?" Danny ask nervously.

"Yeah you are! And even you not give any 'thank-you' for me, for treat you nicely when you're weak!" she said.

Sam turned into angry look, then start to yelling on her. "Hey, we're here and we don't know what happened! But what make you blaming him for make you pregnant?"

"I said HE IS! He did it! I am pregnant now because of him! There's no other boy there and I am… I am…" she start into tears, fake or real, nobody knows that. Tucker, Sam, and Danny exchanged looks. Sam put angry glare on Danny.

"Hey! I not did that!" Danny said, he were with Sam and Tucker that night, at the last week. Hunting ghosts like always. Then the girl overheard it.

"You did! You did it so badly after what I done for you!" She said, back into tears. Danny sighed, then hold his forehead. "Now what…" he said in the low voice.

"Dude, if you not doing that, why she is blaming you?" ask Tucker.

"I don't know! Maybe she's just a crazy fan or something…!" Danny yelled, not really cares. He turned into the girl. "Hey, I don't know what's going on with you but if you want to act in front of me, I can't right now! I am busy!" The girls stands up, still with tears on her face.

"You…! I already told everyone! If you don't want to care, I will bring you to the police!" she screamed.

"What?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker screamed in a same time. Suddenly Polices surrounded them, together with ghost hunters and GiW. They bring the ghost weapons with them.

"_Oh crud."_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDP**

**(AN : Stupid line break! Not working in FFN! They erased it, I need to make one Dx)**

In the courthouse, there's a lot of people there. Danny tied on a chair with a glowing green ropes, to make he not escape. Around him, lots of ghost hunters preparing their weapons if Phantom make suspicious move, includes the GiW and Danny's parents, all of them there. A lot of people watching it. The girl who blamed Danny earlier cried on a chair, Tucker and Sam getting nervous. Then the talk open.

"Danny Phantom,"

Danny headed up. Looking at the guy who knocked the table. Wow, it reminds him of Walker at the ghost prison. But this is the human world. What will happen next? He think. Danny make annoyed look, then start to yell, "What do you want? Why I am here? What the point of this?"

The guy knock the table again, "Danny Phantom, known as inviso-bill, this town's hero, the ghost boy, you're accused for make Amberlyn pregnant!" **(AN : I told you it's… random name… Totally random even I pick random one from the name list! Too lazy to skim trough, I take a look at 'A's. Sorry if one of you get a same name)**

So her name is Amberlyn? Danny thought. He looking at the girl, then back to the guy. "What make you think I am do that?" Danny yelled.

"She said after a battle last week, you are really weak. Then she helped you but you done this to her while she was asleep!"

"What? I didn't… I not remember that!" Danny yelled. Off course, he was with Sam and Tucker! What they want? Amberlyn walk over to Danny and slap him on face. "You… you…"

"You must be lying! You're a ghost!" One of the ghost hunters herd said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're humans. And humans like to lying too." Danny said, frowned.

"QUIET!"

Everyone went quiet. Then the guy on the table, "Now we just say, Danny Phantom, the town's hero make someone pregnant." He said.

"What? But I really not did that!" Danny yelled. Then Sam and Tucker step forward. "Wait!"

"He is not lying! He… he was with us!" said Sam, Tucker and Sam can't think of else to get Danny out of the situation. Everyone there shocked. "What?"

"…we… we do ghost hunting, together…" Sam said.

"Ye… yeah,… and we… he was with us!" Tucker said.

The townsfolk surprised, so all this time Danny Phantom fought alongside with the teens… are they forced or not?

"But, but… he's a ghost!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Why you children, do that?" ask Jack.

"We…we're…" Sam and Tucker can't explain. The judge think for a while. "Hm,… so you want to be his lawyer?" he ask Sam and Tucker. The two looking each other, thinking for a while. There's nobody else can proof Danny is right, then they nodded. "We will be his lawyer!"

Jack and Maddie shocked, letting the two become the lawyer of the ghost boy, how dangerous it will be? They think Phantom is bad, why they want to be his lawyer? Since nobody else can, they will… but, why?

"But… kids… he is…." Maddie try to explain. But looks like Sam and Tucker want to be his lawyer.

"…fine," the judge said; the guy with the hammer said. "You can be his lawyer."

Sam and Tucker grinned happily, turned into Danny, who make a small smile. The judge knock the table, and say if they will move into the next talk.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny(still in Phantom form), Tucker, and Sam gathered in one room. Try to think a proof to clean Danny's name.

"Dude, I can't believe this. They said you're make her pregnant, and now we become your lawyer." Said Tucker. Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, I didn't do anything. Why she blame me like that?" The two turned into Sam who looks angry. "She is a jerk, and I know that."

The three exchanged looks for a while. Then start to think what they will show to the judge to proof Danny not make fault.

"Now what? How we can show proof that Danny not did fault?"

"I don't know!"

The three start to think, "If she wants everyone talking about her name, and want to be with Danny, why she not try anything else? Why she is blaming him for make her pregnant?" ask Tucker.

"I don't know!" Said Danny, in higher voice. Tucker looking at Danny for a while, "Dude, I am jealous, I mean, no girls do that over me,…" Danny and Sam glares on Tucker.

But then suddenly, the bell rang for the next talk. The ghost hunters bursts to the room and bring Danny with them, to make sure he not escaping. They also grab on Sam and Tucker. "hey! Let us go!"

"It just to make sure you not escaping"

They bring Danny, Sam, and Tucker to the previous room. They released the three. But not Danny, they tied him again with the green ropes.

"Great. Why you're tied me again? You know I am not going to escape" Danny said, frowned.

"Ghosts are liars." They said.

"and humans are,… more liars…" Danny rolled his eyes. The guy with hammer knock the table, and the talk started.

"Now let's begin this, so you have any proof yet?" he ask. Everyone looking at Sam and Tucker. Danny, Sam, and, Tucker rolled their eyes. "Uh…"

"I-" Danny wanted to talk, but the ghost hunters glares at him. "Uh,… let my lawyers talk…" he said, shrugged. Sam and Tucker start to stands up. "Uh, we're… we can proof that we're with Danny that night." Tucker said. Then he show a photo from his PDA. The judge nodded.

"That photo can taken anytime!" Amberlyn said, pointing on Danny. "And you must take responsibility for the baby inside me!" Danny gulped, "Uh,… what that supposed to mean…?" Sweats dropping from his face. The judge think for a while. "Anyone see you that night?" he ask Sam and Tucker. Sam, Tucker, and Danny looking each other, then Sam and Tucker answer, "No…"

Off course, they always do this secretly. Even nobody know they're hunting ghosts together with the ghost boy until now.

"Look, but I really not-" Amberlyn slap Danny's face. Danny glared on her.

"But Danny really not lying! He is really with us!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Why you children do ghost hunting with the ghost boy?" Maddie ask.

"Uh…" Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes. Can't answer. "Can you show any other proof that he was with you that night?" ask the judge. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes again, "We… We can't…" they said in a low voice. Danny turned into sad look since he can't do anything either.

"That's easy why they can't…! That's because he's really at my house!" Amberlyn shouted. Danny, Sam, and Tucker worried. This is bad, if they fail to proof Danny is not bad, they might kill his afterlife, however, he's not yet dead. But everyone think he is dead already, so they will say 'kill Phantom's afterlife'. The judge think for a while, then ask Amberlyn. "Can you tell us the full story?" he ask.

Amberlyn proudly answer, "That night, I saw a light from the night sky. Then someone fell from it, I looked at him, it was Phantom. He was injured, and very weak. He was knocked out, and was unconscious. Because he was badly injured and I felt pitiful for him, I brought him to my house. Then I bandaged all of his cuts and bruises, after that I left him in my guest room, I went to sleep. But at the morning I noticed my clothes are gone and I also noticed that he also gone. Then I feel bad, I rushed into the bathroom and find out myself pregnant. This must caused by him!" she pointed on Danny, Danny's sweats dropped more and more. "Hey, who's the hell told ya that! I never meet you before-"

"SHUT UP!" the ghost hunters yelled, glares on Danny. Danny closed his mouth then Sam begins talk, "But that might be, someone else did that to you!"

"No, I live alone, and nobody else can enter. I locked all doors. Phantom is a ghost he can phrase trough everything! Even my room!"

"Hey, I never do that!" Danny exclaimed, get some glares. Then he shut his mouth again.

After a while of debate, the 2nd debate closed because no answer. This will continued into debate 3 soon. If they can't proof Phantom is not wrong, Phantom's afterlife will killed.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker back to a room, try to find out something to proof Danny. And quick! If not, Danny will… Danny will executed. The three wonder what to do. "Aaaarg! That shallow girl make me sick!" Sam yelled. She called that girl shallow, since she's as shallow as Paulina is(Well, to Sam).

"Dude, if not, you will… you will…" Tucker look nervous when he and Sam looking at Danny's hopeless face.

"I know, Tuck… I know…" Danny sighed. "And I can't show anything to prove myself," The three start to getting closer, and hugging for a while, Danny turned into tears. "…at least you guys tried,…" Danny whispered.

"D…Danny…"

Sam and Tucker could feel the tears from their eyes too. "I… I just… I…" Danny try to wipe his tears, Sam looking at him. "It's… it's okay,… we know…" Sam said. Tucker looking at his ghost friend, the three will separated soon. "Dude, I'll miss you…"

"Tuck…" Danny whispered. "Thanks,…" Danny looking down, the three already can't think of else to help Danny. They will miss him. Then suddenly Sam realized something. She started to get up and looking at Tucker. "Tucker! We can proof it!"

"What?" Tucker wondered. "But how?"

"huh?" Danny wondered as well.

"I know something that will help us!" Sam grab Tucker. "Quick!" then she went off running, pulling Tucker with her. "Where you guys going…?" ask Danny.

"It's okay Danny we will be back soon!" Sam said as she leave the room. Outside the room, Tucker struggling from Sam. "Hey, what's that?" ask Tucker.

"I got something to proof Danny is not wrong!" Said Sam happily.

"What?" Tucker's eye widen. "But how?"

"Listen, do you remember Amberlyn's story?" ask Sam. Tucker try to memorize,"Yeah, what?" he ask.

"Don't you think something's weird with the story?" ask Sam, Tucker think for a while then finally notice something. "Oh yeah!"

"Nah, let's go get her!" Sam exclaimed, the duo went to search Amberlyn, who in another room. They dashed into the room, and scream. "AMBERLYN!"

"Huh, what?" she questioned.

"I want to ask you," said Sam.

"Ask what? He really do that to me!" she said, looks annoyed.

"Did you just say you see him injured and knocked out?" Sam ask her. The girl become mad.

"Yeah I do!" She exclaimed. "He was unconscious that time!"

Sam and Tucker started to smile, "Then did you see something else that time?" ask Tucker.

"No, why?" ask Amberlyn, confused.

"Like a light or something?" ask Sam.

"No. Except the light before he fell, I bet he was fighting. What's with it?" ask Amberlyn.

"No, just to make sure. Now bye!" Sam and Tucker left her in her room, Amberlyn just looking at them with confused look. Sam and Tucker smiled, "Now we got something to proof Danny," They dashed into Danny's room and yelled happily.

"Danny!"

Danny turned to see his best friends. "What's it?" he ask. "We got something to proof you!" Sam and Tucker yelled happily in the same time. "You what?"

"We got something to proof you're right!" They said in a same time.

"Really?" Danny asked happily. "How?"

"Relax. We will tell you, but be sure you're okay with yourself exposed…"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

The next talk opened. The guy with hammer; I mean the judge call the hunters to bring Danny Phantom to the room. But suddenly Sam, Tucker, and Danny(Who is floating) walking into the room with pride, with a smile on their faces. Amberlyn, the judge, the hunters, and everyone start to wonders what's up with them.

"The debate opened." The judge said. "Now do you have something to proof?" he ask.

"We have something to proof Danny is not wrong!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny and Sam smiled, and crossed their hands.

"Hm, really? What's that?" ask the judge.

"First of all, we all heard Amberlyn's story. Which is really funny. Yeah, no doubt." Said Tucker, then turned to Sam. "And we got something to proof Danny is not involved in this, and he was with us."

"Hm… show us" the judge said, ghost hunters getting curious, and Amberlyn put annoyed look.

"Amberlyn said in her story, Danny was badly injured and unsconcious. Then she brought him home." Tucker said proudly.

"Then…?" the judge wondered.

"Then we ask her if she saw something weird like lights or other thing," said Tucker, turned into Sam. "And she said she saw nothing," said Sam.

"You really not saw anything?" ask the judge to Amberlyn, Amberlyn shook her head in response, "no."

"Then what the connection with this?" ask the judge.

"Nah, something is weird, that is **Danny** will never unconscious as **Phantom**!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed in a same time. Danny smiled and turned into the judge. "Moreover, he is badly injured."

"What,… What that supposed to mean?" ask the judge.

"Yeah, I am not understand…" said Amberlyn.

"What we meant that, Danny Phantom will never fall unconscious, moreover when he is badly injured!" Sam and Tucker smiled. "And that proven that Amberlyin is lied!"

"What do you mean?" ask Maddie. Jack and her questioned.

"Can you explain what that means?" ask the judge.

Danny turned over the judge, then Sam said, "Danny, show." Danny smiled, then he turned into everyone. Two rings start to appear from his chest and traveled trough his body. Reveals a boy with white t-shirt, blue trousers, spiky black hair, and baby blue eyes. That answer everything, and prove that Phantom is not wrong.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Tadah! Done! Sorry guys I not put anything else in here, I mean, I not put Jazz, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina, about their reaction. Sorry sorry sorry!_

_Nah, for anyone who not caught it yet, Danny will never unconscious as Danny Phantom, moreover he is badly injured. Danny always transformed back into human after that, right? Nah, the girl is lying. And she didn't knew about that. So, hope you enjoyed this even my grammar is bad, nah, now I am out before my mom start to hunted me(it's night already)! Byes! (Review please)_


End file.
